Menghilang?
by bae.jun13
Summary: " Chen tidak ada! Dari tadi aku cari tetapi tetap tidak ada, bagaimana ini? "./ " apa kau yakin, Hyung? " " tenang saja, pasti bisa kok " ./" juga karena aku mencintaimu, bodoh! " EXO fanfiction KrisChen Yaoi!


**Cast: Kim Jongdae, Kris and other**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Happy Reading :D**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini terlihat semua member EXO sedang bosan menunggu. sekarang mereka berada di bandara, tepatnya di kursi tunggu

" Kris! Kris! " seorang _namja_ berpipi tembam mengguncang guncangkan bahu orang yang bernama Kris itu

Kris membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk, " ada apa? " tanyanya lirih

" gawat Kris! " Xiumin- _namja_ yang mengguncang bahu Kris- melebarkan matanya panik

" apa yang gawat? " sekarang Kris mengucek matanya agar tidak mengantuk

" Chen tidak ada! Dari tadi aku cari tetapi tetap tidak ada, bagaimana ini? "

Kris yang mendengar Chen hilang langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari entah kemana

" yah! Mau kemana Kris? "

" eh? Kembali kesana, lewat mana? " seorang _namja_ imut yang sedang dicari oleh _hyung_-nya,menatap sekelilingnya

" ahh, bagaimana ini? " ternyata dia sedari tadi berada di toilet

" _handphone_-ku mati lagi " Chen mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal lalu pergi dari situ, berharap bisa kembali ke kursi tunggu itu

" aaiisssh, dasar idiot! Mengapa _handphone_-nya tidak aktif juga? " seorang _namja_ tampan menatap _handphone_-nya kesal

sepertinya dari tadi dia berusaha menelpon seseorang, tapi sayangnya tidak diangkat

" hahhh, dasar bodoh! "

" apa kau yakin, _Hyung_? " tanya seorang _namja_ cantik ke orang bernama panggung Xiumin itu

" tenang saja, pasti bisa kok " kata Xiumin dengan percaya dirinya

Suho -sang _namja_ cantik- mengembungkan pipinya kesal, " tapi aku tidak yakin "

" kita coba saja dulu "

" hahhh! Aku lelah! " Chen membungkukkan badannya, terlihat sekali kalu dia lelah

" bagaimana ini? Aku tak tahu jalan kembali! " dia menghela nafasnya

" hei " seseorang memegang pundak Chen, yang membuat Chen menoleh kearah orang itu

oh...

Itu Kris

" Kris _Hyung_? " mata Chen mebelak kaget. ' kapan dia kesini? ' pikirnya

" kau kemana saja? " seru Kris yang mebuatkan Chen menutup kedua telinganya

Chen menggigit bibirnya takut, " tadi aku habis ke toilet, _mianhae_ "

Kris menghela nafasnya, " hah, yasudahlah " Kris membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan pergi yang diikuti oleh Chen

baru berapa langkah mereka berjalan Chen sudah bertanya saja, " eehm, tapi kenapa kau menghawatirkanku? Sampai kau mencari ku "

" kau mau tahu? " Kris menatap Chen, sedangkan Chen menganggukan kepalanya antusias

" karna aku _Leader_, aku menghawatirkan semua member " lanjutnya dan sudah tidak menatap Chen lagi

" oh, begitu " Chen menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya dia kecewa

Kris melihat Chen yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya, " juga karena aku mencintaimu, bodoh! " gumamnya

" apa? Tadi kau bilang apa? " tanya Chen dengan wajah ingin tahunya

" nanti kau juga tahu " kata Kris datar

Chen mengangkat bahunya, " terserah "

" hahh, ternyata tak berhasil " Xiumin menghela nafasnya panjang

Suho menatap Xiumin geram, " tuh kan! apa aku bilang! "

" mereka tak menyadarinya " Xiumin menghindari tatapan tajam Suho, dia malah melihat Kris dan Chen yang tak jauh dari mereka

" kalau menurutku sih, Kris yang terlalu gengsi sedangkan Chen, dia tidak menyadari kalau dia menyukai Kris " Suho juga melihat Kris dan Chen yang saling berdiam diri

" mungkim rencanaku yang satu lagi akan berhasil " kata Xiumin dengan mata yang berbinar binar

" yah, Hyung! "

" Chen, apa kau tadi tidak bilang ke yang lain, kalau kau mau ke toilet? " tanya Kris tiba tiba

" sudah, tadi aku bilang sama Xiumin _hyung_. Aku disuruh pergi sendiri "jawab Chen polos

Kris mencoba mencerna kata kata yang diucapkan oleh Chen, lalu..

" YAHH! XIUMIN _HYUNG!_ "

END

Balasan review **Topi** :) :

**Kim Mika**: manis ya? Aku kira ini gak ada manisnya sekali lho. Aku juga suka pas bagian Sehun masangin topinya. Gomawo :)

**askasufa**: ini ff KrisChen nya :D. sequel HunKai masih dalam tahap pengerjaan. Gomawo :)


End file.
